


Queen and Goddess

by dixophilian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixophilian/pseuds/dixophilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is more than aware of her noble birth and of the privilege it has afforded her. While others struggled splitting bread within their family, she dined upon prime meats and fine wine. Josephine recognizes her fortune, but has never felt above “the common” or particularly deserving of her status. She takes pride in her skill, not in her position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and Goddess

Josephine is more than aware of her noble birth and of the privilege it has afforded her. While others struggled splitting bread within their family, she dined upon prime meats and fine wine. Josephine recognizes her fortune, but has never felt above “the common” or particularly deserving of her status. She takes pride in her skill, not in her position.

But with Adaar, her noble blood runs hot, the darkest of what she’s been taught itching just beneath heated flesh. Josephine feels powerful when the imposing Qunari kneels before her and every bit worthy of the praise whispered, nightly, into her ear like some Holy Rite. She feels entitled to the worship each kiss devotes to her skin and as though her ecstacy should be rendered in exquisite detail from the most superior of material.

If Adaar is the “Herald of Andraste,” then Josephine must be Andraste, herself—reborn—for she is idolized by every word that spills forth from the Inquisitor’s lips. She does not doubt for a moment that an entire town would be leveled at her request or a new exalted march kindled in her honor, even if it is a will she has no intention of exercising. The sway of it all is intoxicating.

She hums in gratification as Adaar’s fingers slowly trail up from her thigh to her stomach in silent reverence.

"Do you require anything else, My Lady?"

Oh, yes, Josephine Montilyet is both Queen and Goddess under the moonlight and she will have her rightful due.


End file.
